Flowers and Chocolate
by FarDareisMai2
Summary: A piece of pure V-Day inspired fluff. PWP. ESN Template. Rated M for a reason folks.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a piece of pure cliche ESN - if you don't know what I'm talking about, look up the E/S Template. I wrote it on Valentine's Day when the fluffy bunnies were attacking me, so I am wholly not responsible for what came over me. Mal, if you're reading this, run away. Now. I just needed a little break from the heaviness that is CTL, so I decided to rework this piece a bit. I just needed a little Viking love. Thanks again to Kristin for beta-ing and, for encouraging me. I'd also like to thank everyone over at the Wiki and at Northman's Steam Room. Y'all inspire me!_

_Oh yeah, Charlaine Harris owns the characters, I just like to play in her sandbox.  
_

Chapter 1

It was Valentine's Day. I hated Valentine's Day. Well, I didn't actually hate Valentine's Day, but this year I did. It had been nearly four months since I saved Eric and Felipe from rape, torture, and certain death, at the hands of Sigebert. Nearly four months since Eric came to deliver Felipe's offer of protection and, nothing since. I almost spent Christmas alone. I blushed thinking about Preston even now. _I can't believe I did that!_ I started to wonder if Preston was really what he said he was. For the hundredth time I thought about asking Sam if he knew anything about the Weres of the Deer Killer Pack in Baton Rouge, but then I imagined him asking me why and how I knew of them. No way was I going to go there with Sam! New Year's Eve rolled around and, if it weren't for Claudine dragging me to Hooligan's, I would have been alone then too.

At first I kept checking the bond and, I could tell that Eric was a mass of simmering anger. No doubt the details of the takeover and, "being overseen", were grating on him. After a while, particularly after life resumed into what passed for normal in the supe world, I realized that Eric was not going to come around for that talk after all. So, I started to ignore the bond. I mean I couldn't ignore it completely, but given the situation I was able to sort of push what I was feeling from Eric into a back corner and ignore it. Kind of like filtering out the voices when my shields are up.

Suffice to say, I was expecting to spend Valentine's Day as alone as I had been. I was scheduled, hell I actually volunteered, to work the late shift. I figured if I had no plans, I could at least make sure Holly had the night off to spend with Hoyt.

It was a fairly busy night, what with some couples deciding beer and pool was romantic enough for Valentine's Day, and all the lonely souls who just wanted to drown their loneliness in a vat of alcohol. I knew how they felt. I didn't even try to cut Jane Bodehouse off. I figured if anyone needed to tie one on this night, of all nights, it was her. She was known as the town drunk and, well, that sort of drives men off if you know what I mean.

So imagine my surprise when a previously missing Viking sauntered in carrying several dozen roses and a box of chocolates. I was in the middle of taking an order, but my pen fell out of my hand and my mouth fell open. I stood there like a dumb ox, as the woman at the table (who had her back to the door) started asking me if I was alright. I may have nodded to her, I'm not sure.

Every eye was on Eric as he walked, no swaggered, over in all his sexy glory, literally swept me off my feet, planted a heart-stopping kiss on me and said, "happy Valentine's Day lover."

When he set me down, and I caught my breath, I realized the entire place had gone silent, as if awaiting my reaction. I slapped my crazy smile on my face, grabbed Eric by the hand and dragged him to the back. I heard the buzz of regular conversation pick up again as we left the room.

I pushed Eric into the hallway, and then shut the door behind us.

"What the hell was that?" I fumed at him.

Eric looked genuinely confused. "Pam told me that on Valentine's Day a man is supposed to bring flowers and chocolates and, to sweep his woman off her feet. Is this not correct?"

I was dumbfounded. Although I wasn't sure what shocked me more. The fact that he solicited Valentine's Day advice from Pam or, that he honestly believed that after all this time ignoring me, it was acceptable behavior.

"Four months! Four months Eric and not a word from you! Then you just waltz in here like Casanova, plant one on me, and think everything is okay!" Oh I was in a lather at this point. I took a deep breath, preparing to continue my verbal assault.

"Casanova was an ass," he interjected.

For a shocked moment I just stared at him, and then I burst out laughing. And just like that, my anger dissipated.

"You knew Casanova? Why am I not surprised?"

"I no longer surprise you? I am going to have to work on that lover," he purred at me and, in an instant, he had me up against the door to Sam's office, his lips crushing mine.

I felt a jolt between my legs, but I pushed him back, straightened myself and walked to the door. Before I stepped through, I looked at him and said, "Don't think this means you're off the hook Eric Northman. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Eric followed me in a few minutes later, sat at the bar, and ordered a True Blood. He spent the rest of my shift making polite conversation with Sam, and tormenting me with surges of lust through the bond.

I kept my crazy-Sookie smile on my face, although once, I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. He just gave me the "who me?" face and laughed.

If I wasn't so damned turned on by him, I would be furious. He had an irritating way of deflecting my anger right down between my legs, where my panties were getting wetter and wetter.

I walked up to the bar to pick up an order, and as Sam walked to the other side to mix the drink, Eric leaned over and whispered, "I can smell your excitement lover. You have no idea what it is doing to me."

I glanced over at his lap and got a pretty good idea of exactly what it was doing to him, but then he swiveled his stool back to the bar, where his lap was hidden.

"You are so going to pay for this Northman," I hissed, as I took my orders away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I watched as she stomped away, her ponytail swinging to and fro, while her bottom swayed seductively. Sitting there watching her, smelling her, her taste still on my lips, I was amazed that I had been able to stay away as long as I had.

It was done for her own good, although she was going to be furious when I told her. I did not want to risk having my feelings for her known to all the new players in de Castro's realm. I do not know them and, I do not trust them. De Castro's offer of protection may ensure that no physical harm comes to her, but that does not mean that he, or any of his underlings, would not jump at the chance to use her against me or, possess her, in some way.

She simply had no true comprehension of her desirability, both physically and, because of her telepathy. Frankly, she was useful, sexy, and tasted divine. She is a vampire's wet dream. _And she is mine!_ I snarled in my head.

And I was going to remind her of that fact – over and over and over. I continued sending waves of desire through the bond. I wanted her so worked up that it would be easy to deflect her anger. I knew I was going to get the rough side of her tongue later, and not in a good way, so I decided I would use everything in my arsenal to ensure that the argument did not escalate. If it did, she would bolt.

She was like a wild pony; beautiful, brazen, and naive, yet also extremely skittish. One whiff of a bridle, and she would take off. Approaching her, therefore, was always a dance, a very slow and complicated dance, but one which I was starting to get better at. That was my Sookie, two steps forward, one step back.

Tonight was a perfect example. Pam assured me that the way to win a human woman's heart, on this day of all days (I have never understood how the martyrdom of Valentine of Rome became associated with lovers), was to sweep her off her feet with flowers and chocolate. Sookie, true to her nature, balked at my gifts, yet became undone by my quip about Casanova. Perhaps I still had a few steps to learn in this dance of ours.

So I sat back to watch as she finished out her shift, filling ketchup bottles and salt shakers. Every so often I would close my eyes and imagine something that I wanted to do to her, then open them and watch her reaction to what I was feeling. I will admit, I laughed a little when she dropped one of the ketchup bottles in response. Oh, I was going to pay for that one later, and I could not wait to settle the bill.

By the time we left, she was a seething mass of anger and desire. Good. I had her right where I wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I watched Eric in my rearview mirror. I knew he was frustrated by the speed at which I was driving home, not to mention the fact that he hated my car. He desperately wanted to throw me into his Corvette and speed back to my house, but I insisted on bringing my car home, knowing full well he would not get in it.

Well, his frustration be damned. I needed a few minutes to regroup myself after what he put me through at work. I was still angry with him. Okay maybe angry is too strong of a word. I was still upset, somewhat, by the fact that he just waltzed in like that after four months, even if I have to admit it was damned cute to see a thousand year old Viking bringing me roses and chocolates. I sighed. Crap. I realized I was no longer even upset with him. He is so disarming it really isn't fair. No one should be that . . . that . . . irresistible. Damn it!

I started thinking about what was likely going to happen when we got to my house, and pressed down a bit more on the gas pedal. My libido started doing little flips, and images of Eric in all his glory started flitting through my mind. I felt my pulse quicken. My body really did have a mind of its own when it came to Eric.

By the time I pulled around to the back of my house, I was as heated up as I'd been when Eric was tormenting me at work. I opened my car door, to find Eric already standing there, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Lover, what was going through that beautiful head of yours just now? I would have felt _that_ three states over."

I wanted to smack the grin right off his face, but instead I pulled him to me and began kissing him as if my life depended on it.

He moaned into my mouth as my tongue ran over his fangs. "Lover, I've missed you," he whispered as his tongue sought out that spot behind my ear that always sent a surge of wet heat right between my legs.

"Well, you could have fooled me Viking," I snarked back and tried to push him away.

"Oh no you don't," he said, as he pushed me up against the side of my car, and pressed his hips against me. "I am not going to let you pick a fight with me now. We _are_ going to talk lover. Later. Right now there is something else we need to do."

And before I could utter a syllable, his mouth was on mine and my shirt was in shreds somewhere on the ground.

"Is this what you were imagining in the car lover?" He asked as he flicked open the button of my pants.

"No," I lied.

"Are you sure?" he purred as his hand worked its way into my panties and found me wet and wanting.

"Uh huh," I responded unconvincingly. He slipped a finger into me and I cried out. Oh god! It had been too long.

"I think you are lying to me lover." His finger was joined by a second and they moved in and out of me with agonizing slowness. "Do you know what I think lover?" He asked as he ground his hand into me, pressing the heel into my clit with just enough pressure to increase my torment.

"I don't care what you think," I replied, or tried to. The words died on my lips as he crooked his fingers inside me. I moaned again.

"Oh yes you do lover, and I am going to tell you. I think, you want me to fuck you right here, against your car. I think you want me to tear your pants off you and bury myself in you. Is that what you want lover?" He purred in my ear.

"N . . g . .ah . ."

There is nothing quite like listening to my Viking talk dirty to me. His words drove me wild. And yes, all I wanted was for him to fuck me against the car. His thumb found my clit and began stroking it in time with his fingers' thrust. His head bent to my breast and he took my nipple in his mouth, nipping at it roughly.

"Tell me lover, tell me what you want." He teased, in a voice that oozed pure sex and promised untold pleasure. I shuddered. He ran his tongue up my neck, along the artery pulsing with blood, lightly grazing me with his fangs. I was undone at the prospect.

"I want . . ."

"Yes, lover?" He pulled his fingers out and I cried out from their loss. He flicked his tongue over them and his eyes glazed over. "You taste amazing lover," he crooned. That was it. I couldn't take any more.

"I want you to fuck me Eric." I whispered.

With vampire swiftness my pants were gone, and my legs were locked around his waist. With a single, hard thrust he was inside me, filling me. Oh god I had missed this. For the first time in months, I felt complete and whole.

"Look at me lover," Eric demanded, and I brought my eyes to his. He slipped his fingers into my mouth. "Taste yourself. Taste how amazing you are." I suckled his fingers, running my tongue over them, tasting my juices. He groaned as I pulled and sucked. Then he pulled them away and replaced them with his tongue, his mouth devouring mine, claiming it.

He slammed into me over and over, my back pressed up against the window of my car. I was crying out with every thrust. I hoped no one heard us, and I hoped everyone heard us. I felt my climax approaching and, staring into his ice blue eyes, begged Eric to bite me. "Now!"

With a strangled cry I screamed out my pleasure, as Eric sank his fangs into my neck. My hips bucked as my climax crested, muscles clenching around him, and I felt him follow me, with a few short thrusts later.

Eric leaned forward, his forehead pressed against mine. I could feel him still twitching inside me, as the last shudders of his climax rolled through him. He lifted his lips to mine, kissed me and said, "I love you Sookie Stackhouse."

Well shit, I never could top his lines.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I felt her breathing hitch as I uttered those words. I kept my eyes on hers, searching her face for her response. I knew she was a hairsbreadth away from panic. I could feel it rolling through the bond, but I also felt joy, surprise and desire. I focused on that last. Whatever else we had between us, we were really good at this. I felt myself harden inside her. Still she said nothing, just stared at me, slightly wild eyed, her lips deliciously swollen and red. I captured the bottom one with mine, suckling it slightly, and watched as her eyes lost focus.

I began to slowly move in her again, creating just enough friction to spark her once more. I lifted her by her bottom and carried her to the house, never pulling out. I lay down on the bed with her, once again beginning to slowly thrust in and out, never taking my eyes off of hers.

She moaned with each thrust, her muscles clenching me, even as I felt her emotions careen from one extreme to another. I reached up, brushed the hair from her cheek, and ran my thumb along her jaw line, then grabbed the back of her neck, making sure she did not break eye contact with me. So careful. I had to be so careful now.

With my other hand I raised her leg higher, driving in deeper. She was so hot and slick, it was taking everything I had not to just flip her over and let my inner beast claim possession, but she was not ready for that. I needed to give before I could take from her. Too much had been taken from her already.

"I am yours," I whispered. "I am yours."

And that is when I felt it. A rush of love and happiness surged through the bond and nearly swamped me with its intensity.

"I love you too, Eric. Oh god, I love you too," she cried and pulled me to her, kissing me over and over.

"Well it's about damn time," I teased, and punctuated it with a thrust of my hips.

"Oh!"

"You like that?" I pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in.

"God Eric!"

I pulled out to the tip, "what was that?"

"Yes! Yes, I like that! I love that! Oh god Eric, more!"

She did not have to ask me twice. I slammed back into her with everything I had, burying myself in her heat. Her love coming across the bond was searing me with its intensity and, at that moment, there was nothing else in the world but her.

Now I claimed her. I drove into her over and over, until she was begging me for her release, and as I felt my own climax building, I leaned down and bit her breast, and she cried out her pleasure, screaming my name over and over, until I exploded inside her.

I rolled over, bringing her with me. She laid her head on my chest, panting slightly as she came down from her climax.

"Sookie," I began.

"Eric, do we have to talk?"

I smiled into her hair. "No. No we don't. I think we've said all we need to."

I felt her relax.

"But, there is something else I wanted to show you . . ."

"Eric! I can't . . . Eric! Oh God Eric!"

But she could, and we did – over and over and over.


End file.
